


The Wailing Woman

by NightmareGuardian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Defending Voldemort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parseltongue, Reincarnation, Time Curse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian





	The Wailing Woman

McGonagall sat at the teachers' table and watched the Slytherins talking adamantly with you. You were so young as you had been so long ago.

As you had been introduced as a Banshee, everyone wanted to be your best friend. Banshees were a kind of nobility in the Wizarding World. They were also Guardians. Some feared your kind, but many wanted to get close to you all. Depending on their relationship to a Banshee, he/she could get a premonition sooner and save them. 

She watched, recalling you in your youth. You were more relaxed now. You smiled more freely. You laughed more. But you were sharp as ever. She had seen your eyes trail around the room when you'd been sorted 3 years ago. You had aged well, but you were thinner, concerning her. Nevertheless, she kept an eye on you. Bizarrely, you hadn't taken an interest in Transfiguration. You had been the one to get her into it. 

Not many knew, but every soul had an age. She could see the ages and she had met many versions of you. When she was in school, her first year of teaching, the 50s, and the Maurader's time. Every time, you were a student. And every time, it broke her heart when you died. Every one of you had the soul age scattered. This you, however, was the youngest yet. 

It was the day before she was to take you- your group to Hogsmead when you woke up the school, screaming. 


End file.
